Eterno
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Alguna vez Eren le regaló una planta de orquídea a Jean, también le prometió que la orquídea seguiría floreciendo mientras lo siguiera amando. AU. One Shot.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? :D

El día de hoy vuelvo con un One Shot EreJean/JeanEren cortito. Este es mi regreso oficial a esta pareja, los he extrañado muchísimo :(

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Eterno

¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre _eterno_ y _sempiterno_?

A Jean no le habría importado mucho el significado de una palabra o de la otra hace quince años, cuando recién entraba a la secundaria. Probablemente ni habría ocupado espacio en su mente. Tal vez ni siquiera estaría seguro de la definición de sempiterno, quizás habría leído la palabra en algún texto y la habría ignorado. Pero hoy, de camino a casa, con la suave llovizna que caía, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Rondaba en su mente como una duda existencial, como un pensamiento vagabundo, como un recuerdo agridulce.

El clima parecía conspirar en su contra, su humor estaba melancólico desde temprano en la mañana y el día había sido tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Hasta Connie se había quejado toda la tarde sobre lo aburrido que estaba, balanceándose en su silla en el cubículo de al lado. No tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, habían tenido un largo descanso para comer, hasta habían salido a platicar un rato mientras fumaban un cigarrillo, refugiados de la lluvia bajo el pequeño techo de la entrada de la oficina. Hacía algunos meses que no tocaba un cigarro. No le hizo sentir mejor ni peor fumar uno. Pensó que, tal vez, el día se sentía como él después de haber tenido aquel sueño, o pesadilla, mejor dicho, que le había despertado a media madrugada. Hasta su jefe lo había notado cabizbajo y había preguntado qué sucedía, pero no supo cómo responder. Y es que, aunque fuera un día lluvioso, sentía que el día estaba mucho más oscuro de lo que debería. No se sentía como un día lluvioso, si no como un día realmente triste. Parecía que el cielo lloraba en silencio.

Llegar a casa no mejoró su estado de ánimo, aunque sí que sintió un ligero alivio al abrir la puerta y ser recibido por el suave aroma de flores, un poco más fuerte de lo normal debido al clima húmedo. Se encargó de cerrar bien, sin planes para salir más tarde, y dejó el saco en el perchero a un costado de la puerta. Luego se acercó a la maceta sobre el pequeño mueble de la entrada, que estaba ahí por mera costumbre, y acarició las florecillas blancas de la planta de orquídea con mucho cuidado. Seguía hermosa y elegante. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no se dedicaba si quiera a mirarla?

_Aire_, pensó, _necesita aire_. Probablemente estaba sofocada después de pasar todo el día completamente encerrada. Se apresuró a abrir el ventanal, sólo lo suficiente para que entrara el frío viento, pero no la brisa de la llovizna, la cerraría pronto de todas maneras. A penas entró un poco de aire y se sintió culpable. Hace diez años cuidaba con esmero la planta, hoy con suerte la regaba.

Pero las flores de la orquídea seguían creciendo y floreciendo, hermosas, de un color blanco puro y de vez en cuando con pequeños detalles rosados. Delicadas, elegantes, tan bellas que en algún momento de su vida se había detenido a admirarlas por horas como lo hacía en ese momento.

Y eso le ponía triste.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre _eterno_ y _sempiterno_?

—¿Uhm?— despegó la mirada de su libro. Procesó un momento la pregunta y eventualmente decidió dejar el libro a un lado—. No.

—Bueno, en principio, son términos hermanos— explicó Eren, acomodándose sobre su costado, recargando la cabeza sobre la mano, el codo encajado en el colchón. Su cabello largo caía sobre el antebrazo—. Pero, aunque no existe nada eterno ni nada sempiterno, algo sempiterno podría existir.

—¿Eso es la diferencia?

—No. Es un pensamiento— sonrió, complacido al notar que había captado el interés de su audiencia—. La diferencia es que: si algo es eterno entonces no tiene ni un principio ni un fin; si es sempiterno, entonces tuvo un inicio, pero no tendrá un final.

Jean lo pensó un instante, dejando las palabras asentarse en su mente con cuidado. Sabía que Eren lo dejaría reflexionar antes de hablar. Sintió sus dedos acariciarle el cabello y luego bajar por la patilla hasta su barba, que recorrió con la yema de los dedos. De alguna manera eso le permitía concentrarse más, tal vez era que ya estaba acostumbrado al tacto después de tantos años. Cuando eran más jóvenes y aún no dejaba que creciera su barba, Eren siempre le pasaría el brazo por los hombros y acariciaría sus patillas y sus orejas de forma perezosa.

—¿Cómo sabrías que algo es sempiterno si existiera?

—No lo sé. Tendrían que haber registros, supongo.

—Los registros son alterables, o pueden desaparecer con el tiempo— sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. Y el tiempo de vida de un humano es muy corto como para presenciarlo de primera mano. Tendrías que ser sempiterno también.

—Pero eso no significa que no pueda existir, en algún tiempo y espacio diferente.

—Y podría ser que nadie sepa de su existencia.

—O se convertiría en una leyenda.

Se miraron por un momento, dejando las palabras al aire. Los dedos de Eren, aún sobre la línea de la barba de Jean, se quedaron quietos. Jean miró sus ojos grandes y bonitos, llenos de amor. Su corazón palpitó fuerte y con la mano lo acercó desde la nuca en un beso lento, húmedo, lleno de emociones que se acumulaban en su estómago de forma agradable, tal como la primera vez que se habían besado detrás de los salones de tercer año durante la preparatoria.

—¿Cuál es el punto de todo eso?— preguntó aún sin despegar los labios del todo. Eren rio volviendo a besarlo, recostándose casi encima de él y enredando los dedos en su cabello; casi se había olvidado de su propia pregunta cuando se separaron, intentó seguir los labios de Eren, pero estos se movieron por su barbilla y bajaron hasta su cuello, donde se quedaron, dejando ligeros toques mientras Jean se encargaba de dar masajes en su espalda por debajo de la ropa, una caricia suave, sin otras intenciones.

—La orquídea.

—¿Mmh?

—La orquídea que te regalé— la señaló con un movimiento de la barbilla, al otro lado del departamento, junto a varias otras plantas, cerca del ventanal.

—Ah, el peor regalo que me has hecho— bromeó y recibió un golpe en el hombro—. ¡Auch, es broma! Sabes que me encanta, es mi favorita.

—Más te vale...

—¿Qué hay con ella?

Eren se incorporó, quedando sentado a un lado de él, permitiéndole mantener la mano sobre su cadera, tenía las mejillas tintadas de rosa, y las orejas rojas, pero no despegaba la mirada de él. El cabello le caía a los costados del rostro, las cejas ligeramente juntas y sus ojos desprendían un brillo precioso. Jean no recordaba si era su idea o si la tenue luz que se colaba desde el ventanal era lo que acentuaba el color de sus mejillas.

—Te amo, Jean.

Jean asintió, confundido.

—Y yo a ti, Eren, pero...

—El amor no puede ser eterno, porque tiene un inicio cuando comienzas a amar. Y quizás no puede ser sempiterno porque no puedo garantizar lo que hay después la muerte— hizo una pausa, mirando al otro lado de la habitación, después lo miró una vez más y con un dedo señaló la maceta con la ramilla de flores blancas—, pero esa orquídea no dejará de florecer hasta el día en el que yo deje de amarte.

Jean lo miró en silencio, conocía esa mirada de determinación, era la misma que aquella vez cuando le pidió una cita por primera vez en medio del patio de la escuela, frente a toda la secundaria. Había sido realmente vergonzoso y se lo había llevado de ahí para esconderse en la parte de atrás porque no podía creer que se lo hubiera pedido en voz alta, cuando todos les estaban escuchando.

—Wow— dijo y se cubrió los labios con la mano, fingiendo náuseas—. Uh oh. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—... ¿Huh?

—¿Otra vez compraste una de esas malteadas extradulces?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces por qué te pones tan cursi de la nada? Ew.

—No es... uh...

—¿Lo practicaste como practicaste pedirme salir contigo?

—¡Claro que no!— de pronto el tono de sus mejillas cubrió todo su cuello y el resto de su rostro, parecía que podría desprender vapor en cualquier momento. Estaba recordando lo avergonzado que se había sentido en aquel entonces después de haber olvidado todo su monólogo y, además, haber tenido que sacar la hoja donde había escrito todo. Al final ni siquiera pudo leerlo en voz alta y, rendido, le entregó el papel para que lo leyera por sí mismo. Jean estaba tan sorprendido, y tan avergonzado también que simplemente había sacudido la cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente.

—Ah, ¿entonces ya es algo espontáneo ser tan cursi?

—¡¿No fuiste tú quien se arrodilló para pedir que viviéramos juntos?!— alzó la voz, dejando la vergüenza escaparse en el tono agudo que soltó a mitad de la oración.

Jean se carcajeó y de un jalón lo devolvió a sus brazos, girando en el colchón para quedar encima. Lo lleno de besos a los que Eren se resistía, retorciéndose, empujándolo sin esforzarse en poner la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo a un lado. Comenzó a picar sus costados, haciéndole reír y patalear por las cosquillas. El sonido de su risa le hizo reír igual de fuerte y, en algún momento, habían terminado riendo sobre los labios del otro, cambiando las cosquillas por caricias suaves.

—Voy a cuidar esa orquídea hasta que se seque— dijo en un susurro Jean, dejando besos suaves sobre los labios de Eren, él lo miró aún con las mejillas rosadas—. Y cuando lo haga voy a patearte el trasero.

Eren sonrió amplio, sus dedos acariciando las hebras de cabello en su nuca.

—No lo harás, porque nunca va a secarse. Aunque dejes de cuidarla, va a seguir floreciendo.

—Más te vale.

—Ya verás.

Era cursi, realmente cursi. Pero deseaba con todo su ser que Eren no mintiera.

No había mentido.

Jean había dejado de cuidarla hace casi cinco años y, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas en invierno, a pesar de que a veces podía olvidar regarla, aunque las orquídeas podían ser las más delicadas y enfermarse por el más mínimo detalle, la planta de orquídea que Eren le había regalado en su aniversario hace diez años seguía sana y fuerte tal como solía estarlo en ese entonces. Jean había dejado de cuidarla como antes, pero no había tenido el corazón para deshacerse de ella después de separarse. No cuando su aroma le recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, los te amo, su risa; no cuando las florecillas crecían de un color blanco casi brillante que en el idioma de las flores representaba el amor puro, o cuando crecían con un tono rosado que junto al blanco representaban la declaración de un amor sincero.

Recordó el sueño que le despertó a media madrugada, horas antes de la hora en la que debía levantarse para ir a su aburrido trabajo. Usualmente dormía demás, ignorando las múltiples alarmas que no hacían más que aumentar en un intento desesperado de que en algún punto funcionaran; pero no esa noche. Había soñado que las ramas de la planta se secaban, dejaban de florecer y se ponían de un color grisáceo, que dejaba un vacío enorme en su pecho, lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos y un ardor en la garganta. Había sentido un terror enorme al pensar en que Eren no lo amaba más, que se había olvidado de él, de _ellos_. Pero al despertar, lo primero que lo había acompañado en su inquietud, había sido el aroma de las flores, que amablemente le había acompañado el resto de la madrugada.

También era la única que quedaba de todas las plantas que había dejado Eren cuando se fue. El departamento solía ser casi una selva entre todas las plantas que Eren había traído mientras habían vivido juntos. Todas se habían secado poco después de que él se fuera, con sólo algunas maletas hechas en un apuro. Dicen que las plantas extrañan los cuidados de sus dueños, tal vez todas las plantas lo extrañaban tanto como él lo hacía.

Y a veces se preguntaba si era el amor de Eren o el suyo el que mantenía las flores brotando. Sabía sin dudas que él aún amaba a Eren y, si era cierto lo que le había dicho alguna vez, se preguntaba, ¿por qué habían sido tan estúpidos? ¿Por qué habían sido tan tercos? ¿Por qué habían decidido las cosas en el calor del momento en lugar de hablarlo con calma? ¿Por qué había permitido que Eren cruzara esa puerta con las maletas a mano? ¿Se habría detenido si se lo hubiera pedido? ¿Habrían sido las cosas diferentes? Le habría gustado volver a ese momento, para tragarse el orgullo y hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. Quizás habrán terminado separándose de todas maneras en un futuro, tal vez aún seguirían juntos, no tenía manera de saberlo.

No existe nada eterno, pero aquello que es sempiterno podría llegar a existir. Sólo tiene que comenzar y seguir existiendo hasta más allá de los confines de los tiempos. Un amor eterno no existe, porque para serlo tendría que haber existido desde siempre, pero todo amor tiene un inicio. Entonces, ¿puede un amor ser sempiterno, cuando la vida del ser humano es tan corta? ¿Puede el amor pasar la línea del más allá y seguir existiendo? ¿Es, tal vez, sólo un mero concepto ficticio?

_Toc, toc, toc._

Espabiló, dándose cuenta de que tocaban a su puerta. Quizás tenían tiempo esperando a que abriera mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en su miseria. Tampoco había notado lo frío que se había puesto el departamento, así que antes de atender la puerta corrió a cerrar el ventanal, la orquídea ya había comenzado a cerrar sus flores debido frío. Necesitaba aire, pero no congelarse. Se distrajo revisándola, advirtiendo también el dolor de cabeza que tenía, seguramente debido a las pocas horas de sueño y las largas horas de inconsolable llanto que había tenido después del sueño. No era la primera vez que Eren le quitaba el sueño, pero nunca se había sentido tan horrible.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Otra vez, era un toque suave. No sabía quien podía visitarlo a esa hora.

Usó la llave para abrir la puerta, quitó los seguros demás que habían puesto cuando entraron al departamento varios años atrás, y que seguían ahí por mera costumbre. Abrió de par en par.

Le recibió una mata de cabello oscuro que reconoció al instante a pesar de estar más largo y recogido en una media coleta desordenada, Eren estaba mirando al fondo del pasillo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando giró la cabeza. Observó su rostro: tenía ojeras pronunciadas y parecía cansado, pero sus ojos grandes y hermosos seguían ahí, tan llenos de vida, de emociones. Un brillo se instaló en ellos cuando cruzaron miradas. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de ver al otro, pero no dijeron nada por unos momentos, hasta que Eren rompió el silencio:

—Uhm... hola. Uh, creí que no te encontraría— balbuceó. Jean se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado su voz—. Connie me dijo que aún vives aquí.

—¿Connie?

—Sí. Intenté llamarte, pero cambiaste tu número...

_Ah, cierto. _Había tenido que dar de baja su número anterior hace un año porque le habían robado el teléfono en el metro, y aunque sabía el de Eren de memoria no estaba seguro de que quisiera tenerlo de todas maneras, o si lo había cambiado, así que, aunque tenía su contacto guardado, nunca se atrevió a enviar un solo mensaje. Tal vez sí debió decírselo, para alguna emergencia tal vez, quién sabe. _Espera_...

—¿Intentaste llamarme?

—Uh, sí.

—Oh— se tragó la pregunta, por supuesto que quería saber por qué, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si estaba preparado para saber. Se dio cuenta entonces de la nariz roja de Eren, hacía frío en el pasillo y él sólo llevaba un suéter ligero, bastante típico de él. Siempre subestimaba las condiciones del clima, o ignoraba las advertencias de posibilidades de precipitaciones a pesar de que tenía la costumbre de mirar el pronóstico del tiempo en las noticias—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—¿Puedo?— preguntó con un tono suave, casi avergonzado. Jean asintió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Él encogió los hombros al hacerlo—. Gracias.

_Café_, necesitaba hacer café. Siempre que hacía frío hacían café y se acurrucaban para mirar programas basura de televisión o para ver la misma película por enésima vez. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y a llegar hasta la pequeña cocina para poner la cafetera. El café estaría en unos minutos, podrían encontrar algo que ver en Netflix para pasar el tiempo. El cielo aún estaba lleno de nubes oscuras. Sacudió la cabeza, tuvo que recordarse que ya no eran los viejos tiempos, que ya no estaban juntos. ¿Cómo es que cinco años no habían sido suficientes para menguar la costumbre? Observó a Eren, que se mantuvo cerca de la entrada, mirando todo con un semblante tranquilo, como si estuviera reconociendo el lugar, pero él sabía que esa mirada también tenía algo de tristeza, _melancolía_, y se balanceaba ligeramente sobre sus talones, _ansiedad_. Parecía a punto de decir algo cuando su mirada se encontró con la orquídea, pareció sorprendido y en sus ojos Jean pudo notar cierta euforia. Se alegraba de aún poder leer sus ojos como solía hacerlo antes.

—Te dije que la cuidaría hasta que se secara. Aún debo patearte el trasero cuando suceda— intentó bromear, pero Eren no dejaba de mirar la orquídea, embelesado—. Uh, el café está listo.

Eren tardó unos momentos extra antes de volver en sí.

—Gracias— murmuró y se sentó en la barra, frente a Jean. Cuando este le ofreció la taza de color miel con el café vaciló un segundo antes de tomarla—. Aún conservas las tazas.

—Uhm, sí— asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. Sorbió de su taza color verde e intentó no perderse en el recuerdo de cuando compraron el par de tazas—. No es como que fuera a deshacerme de ellas.

El silencio continuó una vez más, aunque esta vez Eren le miraba fijamente, como intentando leer sus pensamientos. Si las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para él tampoco, probablemente lo lograría. Jean evitó su mirada y se levantó para traer el paquete de galletas que había comprado el otro día y que nunca había abierto, eran las favoritas de ambos, también había recuerdos en ellas. Sintió la mirada verde clavada en su espalda mientras lo hacía.

—Tuve un sueño— habló Eren cuando volvió—. Anoche.

—Qué raro.

—Es en serio— reclamó juntando las cejas por un momento, pero volviendo a ponerse serio al siguiente. Usó ambas manos para tomar la taza, estaba nervioso, seguramente tenía las manos congeladas—. Había estado pensando en venir desde hace unos meses… pero tenía miedo.

Lo entendía, él también lo tenía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de para qué había venido Eren y eso lo ponía realmente nervioso. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, era un gusto enorme verlo después de cinco años. A pesar de las ojeras que se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos, seguía luciendo igual de hermoso que siempre, sus ojos bonitos seguían poniéndole la piel de gallina cuando se clavaban en él y seguía sin saber qué hacer al respecto. Hace unos años habría sido Eren quien se habría dado cuenta y le guiaría a un abrazo y lo besaría. Ahora no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar teniéndolo de frente, qué decir y qué no. Era extraño después de todos los años que habían estado juntos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los últimos cinco años los había vivido en automático, tal vez por eso se sentía como si pudieran volver a acurrucarse a mirar una película como antes, se sentía como si hubiera puesto una pausa a su vida hasta que todo volviera a ser como antes. Los últimos años se sentían como un vacío del que poco recordaba.

—Anoche soñé con el día en el que me fui. Se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando intentaba volver y no podía encontrarte en ningún lado— aspiró, como recordando la sensación que había vivido en el sueño—. Y por la mañana intenté llamarte, pero resultó que el número no existía más. Me asusté.

—Lo siento, no sabía si querrías tener mi número nuevo.

Eren asintió, comprensivo. Jean estaba seguro de que entendía a qué se refería.

—Nunca me han gustado cómo dejamos las cosas hace cinco años— admitió.

—A mí tampoco, me habría gustado que habláramos las cosas mejor— pero por supuesto que no lo habían hecho, eran demasiado tercos para hacerlo—. Pero estamos aquí, podemos hablarlo ahora.

—Sí, eso me gustaría— hizo una larga pausa, girando la taza con los dedos, que ya lucían de un color más saludable, el color rojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Jean sabía que, aunque podía ser muy directo al hablar, seguía siendo tímido al hablar de sus sentimientos y los momentos en los que los verbalizaba los vivía de forma muy intensa interiormente. Seguramente se sentía incómodo, pero se estaba esforzando y eso lo apreciaba—. Lo siento mucho… por irme, por ser tan terco, por no ser paciente y por… por todo.

Jean sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Yo también fui terco, ambos lo fuimos— suspiró, recordando la última vez que se habían visto, había sido un desastre—. Siento no haberte detenido cuando te fuiste, y también el no haber intentado comprenderte mejor… También siento no haberte llamado antes.

—Tampoco yo lo hice, lo siento— torció los labios en una mueca inconforme y después sonrió—. Al final ambos somos unos idiotas, ¿no?

—Mmh, puede que tú un poco más que yo.

—¡Hey!

Ambos rieron. Se sentía bien volver a tener un poco de normalidad en sus vidas. Y debían admitir que escuchar la risa del otro de nuevo era gratificante. Les hacía falta, más que por costumbre, más que por nostalgia, porque cuando reían juntos se sentía correcto. Sus miradas se cruzaron, aún había muchas cosas que decir, pero Eren parecía saber cuál era la más importante, al menos por ahora:

—Aún te amo, Jean.

—Lo sé.

—¿Uh?

—La orquídea— dijo y la señaló con la barbilla, haciéndole girar un poco en su asiento para mirar la planta, a la que le daba la espalda—, sigue floreciendo.

Eren se mantuvo en la misma posición por unos momentos más, hasta que volvió a encararlo, esta vez mostraba una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes y se extendía hasta el brillo de sus ojos y la forma en la que sus pómulos se levantaban ligeramente de la forma más tierna.

Y sólo por esa sonrisa Jean sabía que todo estaría bien.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

Esta historia está, de hecho, basada en una experiencia real, no mía, si no de mi mamá. A ella le regalaron una planta y le dijeron que nunca dejaría de florecer mientras la siguieran amando también, sólo que la suya es un tulipán de doble flor en lugar de una orquídea, y el tulipán sigue floreando después de veinte años a pesar de que ni ella ni yo hacemos el intento de cuidarlo (porque somos pésimas cuidando plantas). Sólo que ella no tuvo un final (relativamente) feliz como Jean y Eren. Mi mamá tiene un montón de historias de amor dignas de su propia novela, y no entiendo como es que nunca me había inspirado antes en alguna de sus historias para escribir algo. El otro día estábamos recogiendo el jardín donde mi mamá tiene plantado su tulipán, me volvió a contar la historia y de repente mi cerebro hizo clic. Pensé: puede salir un One Shot Jeren de aquí.

Me imagino a Jean cuidando su orquídea con mucha dedicación y me da mucha ternura, no lo sé. También: lo siento si no han leído el manga, pero no pude evitar escribir acerca de estos dos con su cabello largo y Jean con su barba recién crecida en el timeskip, los amo demasiado hehe

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
